burgergeemerfandomcom-20200214-history
Topic Backups in Reverse Chronological Order
Aboard the Aesgaard...* Zero: Well, it's just common sense, really. Let's say, hypothetically, we were being chased down by enemy ships in the Aesgaard, and they got a good shot in, which incapacitated you and left Iroquois and me as the only people who could pilot this thing. Iroquois: So we need to learn how to drive ships, just in case. So uh, boot up the training program and let's get started! ------------------------- *On the parasite planet, near the cathedral, Lance and Dark are quickly and quietly moving through the side entrance.* Lance: Nice call with the side entrance. However, we have to keep moving. It's critical that we not waste time, as that will give them extra time to finish whatever evil ritual they have cooked up. *Near a doorway, Lance and Dark come across two parasite guards, one bulky and huge-looking, and the other fast and sleek.* Lance: Okay, options. We can try to take them out before they call for help. If we go that route, do you want me to take the bulky one or the sleek one? Cause then you'll have to handle the other. Or we could try to sneak by them. ------------------------- Dark: I'd say the safer way since we need our energies when we will be saving Gemini. *Meanwhile* Simon: Good idea. *Simon went to his ship, entered it and opened a communication link to Hyperion's ship* Simon: I'll go with you three to Elysium. *Meanwhile* Dynax: I had fighted against Samus when she was full power a few times before and survived. No one knew yet what the X parasite were. *Dynax turn around and look Silestar right in the eyes* I somehow was not infected by the X parasites but i don't know why. Samus and i found that a sinister research project was happening there... They were cloning new Metroids from the dna of the last Metroid! This was not the first time we found that a faction in the Galaction Federation was behind these kinds of projects. They tried to recreat the space pirates, Mother Brain and the Metroids in the Bottle Ship and they tried to use Phazon as a weapon during the Phazon war. ---- Hyperion: You guys really did get some serious amnesia if you don't remember what a ship is or how to run one. I'm not even sure if I can cover EVERYTHING, at least not by talking. My computer does have basic space-flight training and ship maintenance programs if you wish to use that. Is there a particular reason for this? ---- *Iroquois and Zero step into the Aesgaard.* Iroquois: *looks around* This is a...what? What is this? Zero: A ship, Iroquois! A ship! ...But...what do you do with ships again? Iroquois: Ah! Got it! You use them to travel around space and stuff! Do ya know how ships work, Zero? Zero: Nope. Iroquois: Well that makes two of us, then! :D Zero: ...What now? Iroquois: ...I know! We'll ask Ionhyper about ships! *Zero and Iroquois turn towards Hyperion.* Zero: Hey Ionhyper, can you tell us everything we need to know about ships? Like, EVERYTHING. ---- Silestar: That's dangerous! Why did they think you would be capable of capturing such a volatile specimen? ------------------------- Admiral: I will do so. Thank you for telling me of this. I will also do my best to get a fleet assembled and sent to Aether immediately, but the Federation must also watch its own homeworlds. A-Jas: Thank you. The Luminoth are in your debt and we shall repay in kind whenever we can. The High Admiral's hologram shut off while he went to relay the news to High Command. A-Jas: Simon, was it? Perhaps you should go to Elysia as well, make sure everything is going well. ---- *Simon looked at the High Admiral hologram* Sir, if you could, could you send tell High Command that i found Dynax at Elysium and that he seem to have be somehow repaired after the destruction of the Machine empire advance fleet and that it remain unknown if the the micro-computer chip may or may not have been replaced by unknown scientist? ------------------------- Dynax: Well it started when Samus Aran escorted a team of scientist to study biologic life forms on SR-388 where she was infected by a X parasite. They used the last dna remain of the last metroid to make a Serum that saved her life but she had partial metroid dna since that only allowed to absorb X parasites and for a while she was weak to intense cold like metroids. When a creature called the SA-X, which was the rest of the parasite she had in her that had infected layers of her fully powered power suit they had removed and sent to the BSL., was discovered to being pursuing Aran in the BSL,High Command... they sent me to... to... capture the SA-X!!! ---- Hyperion: Understood. We'll be leaving immediately. Admiral: Godspeed. A-Jas: May the Light of Aether be with you. Hyperion: *bows slightly* And you. Hyperion left with Iroquois and Zero to the '''Aesgaard'.'' Hyperion: Well guys, make yourselves comfortable. It'll be a couple hours to Elysia. ---- Admiral: No further discussion is necessary at this point. Hyperion, we're sending you, Iroquois and Zero to Elysia to check on the progress of Dynax and Silestar. ---- Hyperion walked back into the council room. A-Jas: ...them to Elysia. See what happened to our contact there and retrieve the data. Hyperion: Hm? Seems you've reached a decision? A-Jas: Hopefully. We're planning to send you and the others to Elysia to get that data on the machine race homeworld. And to find out what happened to Silestar and Dynax. Hyperion: Of course, but I'm sensing that there's something else that needs to be discussed? Or am I wrong? ---- Silestar: Hm...I think so, may need to be reminded of the details, but yes. ---- Lance: Good! I've got Gemini's signal now! Hurry, let's keep moving! *Lance and Dark rush near the cathedral where Gemini was being held. It was heavily guarded, moreso that any other location on the planet.* Lance: Hey Dark, there seems to be two ways to go with this. Storming through the front door seems to be the fastest way to get to Gemini, but we'll be up against more parasites. Option two is going through the side entrance. Although that option is slower, we will have to fight less parasites that way. What should we do? ---- IC: *Dark pulled a few vials that contained chemicals and approached the device and emptied first one the vials on the base of the device and then poured the other chemical at the same spot which caused the device to start melting* Dark: Done. Sorry for forgetting to tell you that i could do this. *Meanwhile* Simon (Thinking): I hope they are alright, i don't know why but i was somehow unable to move or speak. *Another meanwhile* Dynax: I don't remember too well when those scientists installed that micro computer chip in what you might the mechanized part of my brain but i'll try to explain it as best i can. Did you heard about the BSL incident approximately 20 years ago? ---- *At GiWR's location...* GiWR: Go away, you freaky parasites! *fires the mini-plasma cannon at the parasites* *The golem grabs a parasite and spins it around, knocking down several more parasites. However, more parasites lunge at them.* GiWR: Dang, need a bit more time. Hey golem, do that trick with the shockwave! *The golem slams its hands together, which creates a shockwave that knocks the parasites back.* GiWR: Good! Now...*sees a parasite hiding, about to strike the White Robes* Nooooooooooooo!!! *slow-mo, fires the mini-plasma cannon at the parasite* *The parasite lunges forward at the White Robes, and is hit by the shots of the mini-plasma cannon. The parasite falls just before it hit the White Robes.* GiWR: Phew, that was a close one. White Robe 1: Teleportation spell ready! White Robe 2: Glad we're getting out of here. White Robe 3: Here we go! *GiWR, the White Robes, and the golem teleport into the ritual item room, next to the ritual item...and many vicious parasites.* White Robe 4: *looks at all the parasites* WHY?!?!? White Robe 5: This always has to happen, doesn't it? ---- Hyperion: Well, that we can do. Maybe when you get your memories back we can search through it more thoroughly. Hyperion motioned to a few Luminoth guards to step foward. Hyperion: Can you handle the wreckage and put it somewhere safe? Luminoth Guard: Of course. Hyperion: Good, we need to get back to the council meeting right away. ---- Iroquois: You see, there was something important on this ship! Zero: We just know it...but we don't exactly recall what that thing was, only that it was crucial. Iroquois: So even if you couldn't find anything here, at least take all this wreckage and dump it in a safehouse or something so it can be sorted through later. ---- Hyperion releases some nanites into the wreckage with instructions to seek out whatever Iroquois and Zero were searching for with Hyperion sifting through the data being fed to his mind. Hyperion: Ugh...wait....what's thi-...no that's just more wreckage... Several minutes pass before Hyperion turned to Zero and Iroquois. Hyperion: I'm sorry, I can't seem to find anything of interest. It would help greatly to know what you two were looking for, it seemed like you had a brief recollection earlier? ---- *Cut to Iroquois and Zero frantically digging through the ship's wreckage.* Iroquois: Where is it? What is it? Faster, Zero, faster! Zero: Hey, I don't remember what it was either, but it was here! Hyper-whats-your-face, help us comb through this. Iroquois: Or scan this junkpile. Please, do something. ---- A-Jas: Go then. I'll continue the meeting now that Hyperion has laid out the overall plans. Hyperion help them with whatever they need. Hyperion: Gotcha. *to Iroquois and Zero* Lead the way. ---- Iroquois: Yes, there was something important on that ship! I don't know exactly what, though, but sort through the ship scraps! Zero: Yeah! Iroquois is right; there was something important on that ship! We have to check the wreckage and see if it survived the crash! ---- Hyperion: Woah woah, slow down! What are you two talking about? Something about your ship? ---- *Iroquois and Zero look at each other.* Iroquois: Ships... Zero: ...data? *Both of them snap to attention, due to remembering something, and look around frantically.* Zero: The ship! Iroquois: Tell me you haven't thrown out the scraps of the ship yet! ---- Hyperion led Iroquois and Zero to the Council room, where the Luminoth council members and holograms of the Federation council were. Hyperion: Aside from acute amnesia, these two men seem to be fine. A-Jas: I see. And the damages to the buildings will be repaired in due time. Now, we should discuss what we can do versus this machine race. Hyperion, could you lay out the plan? Hyperion: Of course. We believe that the machine race will be attacking major worlds of each race, with the Luminoth being a prime target after the failed invasion from our dark brethren. What we are proposing is that the we muster up a defense fleet combined of Luminoth and Federation ships, fend off the attack, then using the data that a friend of mine is searching for on Elysia to locate the machine race's homeworld and lead an attack to their center of power. That's basically the plan in a plantshell, or whatever the phrase is. We need to come up with the specific details. ---- *Iroquois and Zero look at each other.* Iroquois: It's all scattered. Zero: Yeah, me too. Fragmented. There are bits here and there, but we can't pick up anything solid. Iroquois: And sure, we'll join you and see what this is all about. ---- Hyperion: Hmm...anything before the crash? You seem to know each other's names at least. A buzzer sounded and A-Jas' voice came through. A-Jas: Hyperion, we need you up here. Bring the two survivors if they are up for it as well. Hyperion: On it! You two up for a little meeting of the Luminoth and Federation? ---- Iroquois & Zero: Crashing. ---- Hyperion: No no, our species is known as the Luminoth. My name is Hyperion. And I'm reasonably sure that I have not confused you two with any other humans. *talking to Medical Luminoth 1* I'm thinking they got some serious amnesia from the crash, I'd recommend trying to see about helping them recover their memories. Medical Luminoth 1: Of course. Soon they reached the infirmary where the medical Luminoth put Iroquois and Zero onto a pair of tables and began examining their injuries, treating whatever they could. Medical Luminoth 2: All done. Hyperion entered the room soon after the treatment. Hyperion: Ah good. *to Iroquois and Zero* What is the last thing you do remember? ---- *Zero and Iroquois give a confused look to Hyperion, turn to give looks at each other, and turn back towards Hyperion.* Iroquois: Doesn't ring a bell. Zero: Perhaps you have us mistaken for some other humans, strange creature called a hyperion. Iroquois: ...You're a genius, Zero! It all makes sense now! Zero: *nods* Now, your species is called hyperion...or is hyperions the plural form? Iroquois: *turns to Hyperion* Okay, see, I'm having a hard time telling you hyperions apart. I can't tell that hyperion *points to Medical Luminoth 1* from this hyperion. *points to the actual Hyperion* Zero: Yeah, it's your faces, man. I can't tell 'em apart. Iroquois: I can't either, Zero. I can't either. Now, as Zero was implying, much like how we can't tell you hyperions apart, you hyperions must not be able to tell us humans apart. So it is incredibly likely that you have us mistaken for some other humans. Zero: So after fixing us up, we'll just be on our way to...uh, where were we headed to, Iroquois? Iroquois: I...actually do not know either, Zero. *Zero and Iroquois gaze out into the open with a confused stare, trying to remember where they were going.* ---- Hyperion: Iroquois? Zero? What, you don't remember me? I'm Hyperion. Medical Luminoth 1: Careful, we don't need you two getting more injured than you already are. We're taking you to an infirmary for treatment. ---- *Iroquois and Zero weakly open their eyes.* Iroquois: *clutches head in pain* Ow, my head... Zero: Rrrgh. *head throbs* Tell me about it. *Iroquois and Zero look around, first at Hyperion and the Luminoths, and then at the surrounding environment.* Zero: Hey Iroquois, what are these strange creatures? Where are we? Iroquois: Not...sure. Zero: What if these creatures are hostile? Iroquois: Even if they are, we're too weak now to escape. We have no choice but to try and reason with them. *turns towards Hyperion* Hello, strange creature. Can you understand what I'm saying? If so, can you tell us...*cough* *cough* ---- A-Jas: I'm not sure! The council chamber seems to be fine, and we're sending out medical units right now. Hyperion, go check it out! Hyperion: Gotcha! Hyperion ran out of the room towards where the burning ship crash landed. When he arrived, the several medical Luminoth were hauling out Iroquois and Zero. Hyperion: What the *insert Luminoth word for hell here* happened?! Medical Luminoth 1: Not sure. They don't seem to be TOO badly harmed, but we should get them to the infirmary ASAP. Hyperion: Of course, let me know if you need any help. Medical Luminoth 1: Will do. ---- Whatever, I'll give the admiral a name later. Much later. For now, just put Admiral in place of my admiral's name. Also, I claim Zero. And I'm gonna have him retroactively be on the burning, falling ship. *The burning ship containing the the unconscious duo (Iroquois and Zero) crashes into the Luminoth hall, impacting the floor below. Luckily, no one was seriously injured in the crash.* *hologram stop fizzling, signal stabilizes* Admiral: ...What in blazes was that? Do any of you need immediate medical attention? ---- *The hologram starts to flicker heavily, as a burning ship (containing an unconscious Iroquois) starts hurtling down towards the Luminoth hall...* ---- A-Jas: Comms online? Luminoth Technician: Affirmative. You may begin contact. A hologram of the Luminoth council with Hyperion and Simon appears in the Federation High Command hall and vice versa for the Luminoth hall. A-Jas: Federation high commander name here, make one up or something, it is good to see you again. I wish I were contacting you under better circumstances, but a matter of grave importance has come up. ---- Lance: Blow it up, preferably at a distance. *holds the device at a distance with telekinesis* Ready when you are. ---- Dark: Um... It seem that to deactivate thi device their is two possibilities to stop this device: Either we cut some wires in it or we could blow it up. ---- *At GiWR's location...* GiWR: I got it! Gaiz, teleport us out of here! White Robe 1: Good idea! White Robe 2: Why didn't we think of that? GiWR: 'Cause I'm the boss. White Robe 3: Okay, give us a moment to prepare the spell. White Robe 4: Yeah, we don't need any distractions. White Robe 5: So boss, please take the golem and fend off any parasites that might come and attack us. *The White Robes start preparing the teleportation spell.* GiWR: Don't worry. We haven't seen a single one since we set off for the ritual item. It's not like they're going to swarm us now, right? *A swarm of parasites suddenly surrounds GiWR and his White Robes.* GiWR: Wow, I guess the teleportation spell was the right answer. Golem, let's go! ---- Silestar: I don't know, a little bit of history I guess. Namely how you came to be doing what you are doing now. I remember you mentioning a chip or something like that? ---- *At GiWR's location...* GiWR: Hmmph. Now we're stuck. Hey, have the golem smash everything around us. See if it can find something. White Robe 1: Roger roger! *The golem starts to smash stuff.* White Robe 2: Don't worry, boss. This golem's gotta get us out of here in a jiffy. *Several minutes later...* White Robe 3: Hmm...it's taking a bit of time, but I'm sure we're making headway. *An hour or so later...* GiWR: Are we there yet? White Robe 4: No, but I think we're almost finished... *After the golem has finished wrecking everything in sight...* White Robe 5: ...Well that sucked. GiWR: *sigh* Tell me about it. Give me a moment to think of something else... *At Lance's location...* Lance: Well, Dark? What does the scan say? ---- Dark: I pretty sure this is the device were looking for. I will scan it to see what would be the best way to deal with it. *Dark take what look like green contact lenses from a pocket on him and put them one in front of each of his eyes and he start scanning the device* *Meanwhile* Dynax: What in particular do you want to know about me? ---- Silestar followed Dynax while looking all around him, trying to take in as much of Elysia as he could. Silestar: Hey Dynax, is there anything you could tell me about yourself? I've only really heard it from Hyperion's point of view and honestly I'm not sure how much he even knows. ---- *At GiWR's location...* White Robe 1: Hey boss, you have any idea where you're going? GiWR: Hmm? White Robe 2: Yeah, I swear we've seen this marker for the seventh time now. GiWR: Well yeah. I have the portable sensor array that's locked onto the ritual item's location. White Robe 3: But it's been quite a while since we first set off. White Robe 4: Are you sure we're not in one of those maze-thingies? GiWR: Maze-what now? White Robe 5: You know, those weird mazes that seem to go on and on unless you pick some obscure path or whatnot. GiWR: Oh...*thinks, takes a closer look at his surroundings*...Yeah, I think we're in one of those. *Elsewhere, at Lance's and Dark's location...* Lance: Okay, got it! *Lance uses his telekinesis to pull Dark away from the parasites. He fires his own anti-parasite weapon at the parasites, which defeats them.* Lance: Phew, that was close. *Lance and Dark walk up to the structure.* Lance: Dark, you said that you're good with technology, right? Well, this thing looks...well, ancient. Do you know what it is and how to deactivate it? ---- *Dark used his larger anti-parasite gun against the parasites * Dark: Lance! I think i need your help. *Meanwhile* Dynax: I know where to find a map for this place! *Dynax started walking in the direction of a map room* ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----